


Riddles and All

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Riddles, Short & Sweet, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: This is a short scene showing a moment between Oswald and Edward as they make preparations for their wedding. Oswald discovers the wedding invitations that Ed chose and isn't pleased. Read to find out why.





	Riddles and All

After a short time of living together, Oswald and Edward decided to get married. It seemed the sort of thing to do. The next step to take. Besides, they already acted like a married couple anyway. In preparation, both men had been busy for months taking care of all the little details. 

Despite Edward's superior organizational skills, Oswald was in charge of most of the planning. He insisted on it. With Edward's recent flare for everything garish and green, Oswald didn't have much faith in the man's ability to put together the event in a tasteful manner. He remembered the glitter suit Ed had worn for his show in the Narrows. Oswald wanted his wedding to be a spectacle, but not like that. So it was Oswald who made most of the decisions. He did, however, rely on Ed to carry out some of the tasks. One such task was ordering the wedding invitations, which had just arrived.

Oswald opened the box excitedly and pulled one out. He glanced down at the creamy colored paper. Elegant gold script flowed gracefully down the page. Intricately embroidered umbrellas and question marks danced across the top. They were stunning. But something wasn't right...

Edward had some explaining to do! Oswald found the man sitting at his desk in the office. Oswald stormed in carrying one of the wedding invitations.

“Ed, what is _this_?!” he demanded thrusting the paper at his fiancé. Edward stood up and walked around the desk to see what was bothering Oswald. He took the paper in his hands and peered down curiously.

“The wedding invitation?” Ed replied bluntly, “I got the color you asked for. No green.”

“But the only thing on here _is a riddle_!" Oswald retorted in exasperation.

“Right. What's the problem?” Edward asked confused.

Oswald rubbed at his temples with both hands. He loved this man, but sometimes he could be a real headache.

“The problem,” Oswald paused dramatically, “is that there needs to be a _time_ and a _location_ on the invitations.”

“It's all there. The answer to the riddle gives both the time and place. Only a moron won't figure it out.”

“Ed, dearest, not everyone shares your… enthusiasm for riddles.” Oswald explained through gritted teeth. He was doing his best not to lose his temper.

“Oh. Well…" came Edward's crestfallen response, " I suppose... Well I can just order some new ones. Sorry, Oswald.”

Oswald sighed. He hated to see Ed this way. He looked for all the world like a kicked puppy. Oswald took in a deep breath. If it meant that much to him...

“No, you don't need to do that. These really are very nice.” Oswald complimented, adding a compromise, “Just make sure to include the answer in the envelope. For any guest that has trouble with it.”

“Are you sure?” Edward asked eagerly, instantly perking up. He couldn't hide the gleeful tone with which he spoke. Oswald even imagined he could see his tail wagging. He nodded his consent with a fond smile. After all, he had chosen this man, riddles and all. Edward lunged forward to capture him in a hug. It didn't take much to make the man happy. It was one of the things Oswald loved about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Riddle: 
> 
> To tell you where answer me this  
> I am lighter than what I am made from.  
> I am hard and can make you feel numb.  
> What am I?  
> To tell you when answer me here  
> ____________________
> 
> Answer to the riddle: 
> 
> The location is the Iceberg Lounge but getting the time was a bit trickier. By holding the invitation up to your face and saying the answer on the invitation (or just breathing on it), the heat of your breath would activate a specially made invisible ink and reveal the time for the wedding. This seemed like the sort of convoluted thing Edward might come up with and definitely not the sort of thing ordinary wedding guests would be able to figure out (hence Oswald's irritation).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
